


Misunderstandings Don't Always End Up Badly.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings Don't Always End Up Badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “cartinelli. angie comes in on peggy coming home from being all dolled up and is a) speechless and b) a bit jealous to whoever she went out with. (stupid mr. fancy)” (exerciseindisguise)

"Hey, English, you got a mo-" Angie cut herself off after looking up to see the beautiful sight of Peggy Carter in an incredibly flattering dress, hair pinned up in an elaborate up-do, and her makeup flawless.

Now, Angie was definitely not a quiet girl, no sir. Growing up in an Italian-American family made sure that she was talkative, loud and overly friendly. There was rarely a time when Angie was quiet, and tonight was one of those times.

It wasn’t like Angie was hiding her …  _appreciation_  for her English neighbour, but it’s not like she was flaunting it. Stuff like that would most likely get her kicked out of the Griffith Hotel. But, holy smokes! Peggy was  _not_  making things easy on her.

"Angie …" Peggy breathed out in surprise, turning around to face her neighbour, hands currently attempting to pull out an expensive looking earring, "What are you doing here?"

The waitress looked down at her uniform, suddenly feeling very under-dressed in the presence of such beauty. She almost forgot that Peggy asked her a question until she heard the English woman clear her throat.

"Oh, um … I … I," Angie couldn’t get the words in her brain to form a coherent sentence.

Peggy, in a sinfully red dress - with an almost indecent neckline and no back - black heels, and practically dripping in jewelry, had Angie all sorts of hot and bothered. But then it hit her …

Peggy was probably out with some hunk of a man who treated her to an expensive seafood dinner, driving around town in a million dollar car, and all that drivel.

"Are you alright, Angie?" Peggy asked as she stepped closer to the waitress, gently placing her arm on Angie’s.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. So, where were you? That Mr. Fancy-Pants take you out to dinner?" Angie asked, quickly changing the subject from herself to Peggy.

"What?" Peggy seemed blindsided by the question but recovered quickly, "God, no. Angie, I told you that he’s just a colleague. Nothing more. Lord, that would be incredibly awkward to tell to his wife."

"Hey, it ain’t the first time a man’s kept a wife and a girlfriend."

"I think you’ve misunderstood the situation entirely."

"Hey, I don’t judge, English," Angie just kept talking, trying her hardest to not let her silly little crush get in the way.

"Trust me, Angie. I have too much respect for other women to make fools out of them."

"Well, thank god for that then," Angie snapped.

"What’s gotten into you, Angie? Why are you like this? Have I done something to offend you?" Peggy asked, absolutely curious as to what Angie was thinking.

Angie was taken aback by Peggy’s questions and stood, mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with something other than confessing her ever-growing crush. But, whatever her mind was thinking was thrown out the window when her mouth started moving and sound came out.

"I really like you, Peggy."

"Oh, well, I like you too, Angie. I am quite fond of you."

"No," Angie whined before stepping away, beginning to pace the room, "God, I-I know I shouldn’t be havin’ these kind of feelings for another woman but … That’s just how I feel and, god, Peggy … If you aren’t the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on …"

Angie took a deep breath, staring down at the floor, way too embarrassed to look up, worried that she’d find a disgusted look on Peggy’s face. Tears stung her eyes as she waited in agonizing silence, her throat tightening from the effort to keep herself from crying.

What she didn’t expect was to feel Peggy’s fingers tilt her chin up so that she was looking into those beautiful brown eyes. The small, sincere smile that graced Peggy’s lips, and the understanding she saw in the English woman’s eyes confused Angie.

"Angie … I am so flattered that you feel that way about me. It was very brave of you to admit that. Now I understand why you were so snippy with me earlier. Were you jealous?"

"N-No … Yes … Maybe … God, this is so humiliatin’. Sure, you say flattered and all that but … You ain’t interested … Are ya?" Angie sighed as she turned away, blinking back tears.

"Angie, please, just listen. Yes, I am very flattered, but I never said I wasn’t interested," Peggy smiled gently as she brought a tense Angie towards her, pulling her into her arms, her back up against Peggy’s front.

Angie took in a shuddering breath when Peggy rested her chin on the waitress’ shoulder. Delicate fingers caressed her sides and warm puffs of breath hit her neck, making her shiver.

"What are ya tryna say, English? You Brits always talk in a round-a-bout way, and it’s really confusin’," Angie laughed weakly.

"I’m trying to say that your feelings, my dear, are indeed reciprocated."


End file.
